


80s frat twink gets WRECKED by 70s twink

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Black Christmas (1974), Black Christmas (2019)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Fraternities & Sororities, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: Henry had heard about those calls,"The Moaner"He thought it was just some overreaction from a group of sorority girls, until he gets a call from a certain someone one night.blame my bf for this they got me horny for this boomer
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Professor Gelson
Kudos: 16





	80s frat twink gets WRECKED by 70s twink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in 1980, Billy's 30 in this and Gelson is 20 ! My bf gave Gelson the first name Henry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm half asleep sex in ghe next chapter

All Henry could hear was his own footsteps as he walked down the stairs, it was 1 in the morning and he was most likely the only one still awake in the frat, he had lost track of the time while he was trying to finish up an essay, he was done writing for the night and went down to get a glass of water before he finally went to bed.

_ **BRRBRRING** _

_"FUCK-" _Henry had nearly dropped his glass at the sudden sound, who would be calling the frat in the middle of the night?

He quickly walked over to the phone, not wanting it to keep ringing and wake anyone up,

"Hello?"

_"....."_

"Hello? Who is this? Do you have a reason for calling so la-"

_"Suck my fat cock, let me shove it in your piggy cunt- your pretty piggy cunt, let me lick it- fuck you with my fat fuc-fucking co-cock, shove it down your tight throa-"_

Henry felt his face redden as the unknown man on the phone continued, quiet from the shock of the sudden and very _obscene _words from the man, thankfully Henry managed to snap out of his shocked state,

"W-what the hell? Who the fuck is this? You're disgus-" He was about to go on and insult the man when he started to make loud..slurping sounds? What the _fuck._

_"G-gonna, gonna hit your ass, make it hurt, make it red, make you so wet, your wet cunt, gonna hit your cunt, wet piggy cunt- ju-juicy piggy c-" _

Henry was _not _getting hard from this, he was _not _getting turned on by some disgusting man he didn't even _know _saying these obscene things to him, his pajama pants just started to feel tight for some unknown reason.

"F-fuck off you freak! Go bother some sorority or some shit!" He slammed down the phone before the man could say anything else, Henry let out a sigh and placed a hand on his face, god he could feel how warm his face was from blushing, he needs to sleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"s-stupid br-brat, rude boy, ba-bad boy, bad boy-"_

Henry, still slightly groggy from sleep, opened his eyes, he tried to rub them when he realized he couldn't move his arms, sleep quickly leaving him and being replaced with panic he looked around the room before finally noticing the man who had woken up was-

He had felt him first before seeing him, his eyes _finally _registering the dark.

He was fucking _on him._

"GE-GET OFF OF-MFFH-" Henry struggled against the unknown man, he shoved his hand against Henry's mouth and he could have _sworn _he heard the man fucking _growl._

"Sh- shh shshsh- be qu-quiet shut up shut _up._" Henry was about to just bite the man's hand when he felt something cold against his neck and he froze in place, he had a knife.

"Be a- be a good fucking boy and shut up. Don't want Billy to hurt you, do you? Want Billy to- to hurt your piggy cunt, bet you'd like that. You want Billy to hurt your tight cunt-" The man, who Henry guessed was Billy, pressed his knife into Henry's neck, just hard enough, he could _feel _the blood on his neck drip down onto the pillow under him, but it wasn't hard enough to cause any real harm, Billy didn't want the night to end so fast.

He was about to ramble more, when he heard a muffled moan from under him, and felt Henry buck his hips, feeling the hard on that he had somehow not noticed before, Billy grinned, this was going to be fun.

"You're gonna, gonna be quiet yeah? Don't want anyone to walk-walk in and ruin the fun." Billy started to grind, grinning when Henry nodded, Billy removed his hand from the younger man's mouth, he _gently _moved the knife from his neck, placing it on Henry's lips for just a moment, before pulling up his shirt, running it down Henry's chest, pressing down hard enough in some places to cause bleeding, Henry bit down on his lip to keep his moans from coming out, and then, Billy raised the knife up and stabbed it into the bed, dangerously close to the man under him,

Billy loved the look of fear he saw in Henry's eyes for that split second.

Grinding against Henry's clothed cock one last time, Billy slid down so he could grind _himself _against the younger man,


End file.
